


Crimson Pleasure

by lwyy09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Bondage, Boot Worship, Corruption, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Floor Licking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwyy09/pseuds/lwyy09
Summary: The war that had been in a stale mate situation for the past few weeks is finally nearing the end. Chris, being part of the human troupes to fight against the invasion of the Demons, is going to head to the battlefield tomorrow to fight the last war. He never knew, Francis, the Demon King had been watching him and had plotted to train him to be his very own pet. The night is still young they say.
Relationships: Francis/Chris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Chris was unable to sleep recently, knowing that they, his friends, his teachers and him, need to win the big war coming tomorrow. 

The war was the final round and chance to defeat the Demon King Francis. Damn, he must say this Demon King is sexy as fuck. Not only his face consists of a cold and evil charm, but his body was proportional, like the abs that was so obvious under his tight cloak.However, that has nothing to do with the mission tomorrow, Chris thought to himself. It was just his appreciation of the same sex, Chris thought to himself again. 

He glanced at his staff by the mirror, his heart pacing for the fight tomorrow with adrenaline. It’s all going to end tomorrow and the world will be safe in their hands. He will be able to go back to his beloved job, possibly marry a lady he likes, have children and live the best out of his remaining life. He was so deep in thought that he couldn’t even detect the slight warp in the area around him, sealing off this room from the outside and it was only when a visible portal started to open up, did he realize that someone is invading his room. 

“Who’s there!” He jumped off his bed while shouting, his goal being to reach for his staff that is deadly close to the portal. “Heheheheh…” A deep laugh came from within the portal and the staff instantly flew to the man coming out of it. “Francis! Give me back my staff!” Recognizing the man in front of him, Chris glared at him and snapped with clenched teeth.   
“Dear, don’t you miss me?” Francis ignored his statement with his red eyes gleaming in the dark room, looking at Chris like he is a predator about to hunt down his prey. 

“You bastard.” Chris decided to take a risk, using all of his magic powers, he snapped his fingers to activate his teleportation technique and instantly he was in front of Francis, about to snatch his staff. “Such a hasty kitten.” Francis sneered and black smoke came from his sleeves, completely blocked Chris from Francis. A hand came from behind the smoke and gripped Chris' chin tightly, the thumb prying open his mouth and placing itself heavily on his tongue. Francis' face unveiled itself from the smoke and got closer to Chris. “I’ll make you mine kitten~” Chris' eyes opened wide as he felt Francis' tongue trace his lips and soon, his tongue replaced his thumb in his mouth and is curling itself around his tongue. Teasing him, allowing their saliva to drip out of their mouth lewdly. “You bas-” Francis' thumb once again took its place in Chris' mouth and Chris could instantly taste the pang of blood on his tongue. 

Chris' mind is blurry from the grip on his chin and the invasion of Francis' musky masculine smell and tongue. Francis suddenly retreated, his eyes staring into his. Chris uncontrollably looked into his eyes also, the red in Francis' eyes was like a whirlpool sucking him in, Chris whimpered, which made himself surprised. “Good kitten~” Chris' body shivered on its own, “What...did you do to me…” Chris felt like he is running short of oxygen, his legs barely able to stand. 

Francis smirked and the fingers on Chris' chin turned Chris' head to the mirror. “Look at yourself.” Chris' eyes wavered when he saw the person in the mirror. His hair has turned from his favourite silver gray to midnight black, his brown eyes now completely red and are half closed. The saliva on his chin and his slightly opened mouth a final touch that signified his downfall. 

Demon Blood

Was Chris' first thought and it completely dawned on him like a hammer on his head. Demon blood! The Demon King’s blood!

The Demon King’s blood, for normal demons are extremely nutritious but for any beings other than demons, it could hold many different qualities at the same time. It can turn any being that’s not demons into a half demon and acts as an aphrodisiac because Demon Kings will only give a different race his blood if he wants him/her to mate with him. 

Chris wanted to spit it out but the thumb and fingers that are trapping him are not letting him do so. His hands had been restrained by the black smoke that seemed to have taken a solid form around his wrists and ankles. His head was slowly tipped upwards, forcing him to swallow the blood given. 

Francis took out his thumb after he thought it was good enough and traced Chris' lips with his thumb, making them redder than before. Leaning forward, Francis licked his lips and dived into a heated kiss. His tongue picking on Chris' and took its duty of adventuring his cavern. 

“Kitten, enjoying this?” “I’ll kill you after this.” Chris glanced at him with anger roaring up in his tone and eyes. “Seems like you still don’t know. If I die, you die also.” “As long as I can kill you.” Francis smirked and his hands traced his back, making Chris arch. His fingers lingered over his hole. “It’s getting wet, kitten, are you sure you want to kill me?” Chris snapped his head up at Francis, his eyes wide in confusion and fear. “Wet?” “With slick, you wanted to get fucked? The moment you see me?“ Francis chuckled.

“Fuck yo-ah!” Francis' middle finger made its way into Chris' hole and Chris almost choked on his own words. Chris can clearly feel the fingers probing in his hole and wriggling around, this sensation was one he never felt before. Francis' other hand reached up to his chest and started pinching his left nipple whilst he glanced at Chris, his eyes glowing blood as if it was luring him deeper. Needless to say, Chris is slowly starting to lose control of his mind and body, he couldn’t think as he involuntarily stared into Francis' eyes, tranced by it and his ass is actually starting to move with Francis' finger. 

“Kitten, what should you call me?” Francis, like a snake hypnotizing his prey, is luring him deeper into his pleasures. “F..Francis? Ah~” Chris' head moved itself to follow Francis' eyes as Francis moved a bit to the side, his waist bulking upwards at the entrance of a second finger. “Uh-uh, kitten…” Francis leaned in closer, his eyes boring into Chris' eyes, not allowing Chris to look anywhere else but him. “It’s Master.” “Mas-Ah!” Chris' body jolted and shivered, his eyes half opened and Francis had to remove his hand from his nipple to secure his face as he recaptures Chris' eyes. His fingers continues to attack Chris' newly discovered prostate. “Feel good kitten?” Francis inserted his thumb into Chris' mouth, feeling like it’s about time his blood is starting to affect Chris. “Suck.” The red eyes that were hypnotizing turned commanding and as he expected, Chris started working on his thumbs with no hesitation like an obedient dog. His eyes still unable to escape the trance of Francis' eyes. Francis replaced his thumb with two fingers and pinched Chris' tongue, pulling it out of his mouth. “What a naughty mouth, want to suck Master’s dick?” Chris, in a daze, glanced up at Francis' face. “Answer me.” Francis roughly pressed his fingers on Chris' prostate, making him moan and twitch. “Yes, please, Master.” Getting his hands out of Chris' hole, he smeared the slick all over Chris' mouth and watched him lick it off his fingers with a smirk. Francis removed the smoke around Chris and allows him to fall onto the floor, turning to sit on Chris' bed, Francis signalled at him and said: “Crawl over to get Master’s dick.” 

The heat is building up in Chris' body from the moment Francis' fingers left his hole. This heat is accompanied by a gush of slick from his hole that is overflowing and dripping down his legs and onto the tiled floor of his room. The slick is forming trails of droplets as Chris struggles to crawl over with his gradually weakening arms and legs. 

Once he is within arm’s reach, Francis decided he should help his poor kitten and pulled him up by his hair, helping him get to his crotch. Chris, being dazed, leaned down and his face was facing his bulge sideways, snuggling into his crotch. “Come on, suck.” Chris' head didn’t move but complying Francis' order, his tongue reached out and licked Francis through his pants. 

He mouthed Francis' clothed cock but whilst sucking, Chris started to whimper, his hands on Francis' laps are shivering and he opened his mouth, his tongue sluttishly running over Francis' clothed dick. “Dumb kitty…” Francis realized that Chris' mind is complaining due to him not completing the command but Francis knew newly born demons controlled by him will be a bit stubborn. He opened his zip and allowed his cock to spring free and Chris immediately got into action, his tongue licking from the base to the tip and closed his mouth around the head. 

“Kitten, move and suck.” Francis commanded and Chris did exactly what he said. He swallowed the dick but because of its size, Chris' mouth is completely filled, width-wise and length-wise. He was unable to swallow the base before he started to suck on it. “Ah~ Good kitten, but you still need more training.” Chris stubbornly continued to pleasure Francis' cock but soon, the strong smell of Francis' masculinity flipped the switch for the final step of transformation. The heat. 

Chris is starting to moan with his mouth full, his back side is twitching and wriggling with slick dripping onto the floor, leaving a puddle. “Almost there kitten, if you make me cum, I’ll fuck you.” Chris glanced up at Francis with his red eyes and worked harder to pleasure Francis.   
“Master, please…ah...pl-please…I want…” Chris muttered while licking the tip of the cock, his hands shivering while caressing Francis' balls. This sight made Francis' stomach clench and immediately brought him nearer to release. “Fuck.” It was the moment that Chris sucked hard on his tip while looking at him with plead that made him shoot into Chris' mouth. “Swallow them all, it’s your reward.” Francis watched attentively as Chris swallowed his cum bit by bit.   
“Turn around.” Chris lifted his body off of Francis' crotch and turned around, his ass in the air as he laid his head on his arms, his back arched in a perfect curve. Francis wiggled his two fingers into his twitching hungry hole and immediately started to press and massage Chris' prostate. “Kitten, clean the mess you’ve made. Yes...just like that, good kitten~” Chris is licking his own slick off the tiled floor with his waist moving back and forth to respond to Francis' fingers. “What a slutty kitten.” Francis gave Chris' butt cheeks a rough smack whilst adding another finger. “So wet.” The slick is slowly dripping out off his ass and leaking down his wrists. 

Francis' cock is getting lively as he watched Chris moaning with his face on the floor with his ass up ready for him. He pulled his fingers out, dragging them on the walls as they go, making Chris bulk his hips and moan loud. He placed his cock in line with the slightly gaping and twitching entrance. “Beg.” Chris shivered and licked up the last bit of slick before he panted: “Please Master, I want your cock.” Francis is already getting bored of the hypnotized Chris and a sudden idea popped into his mind. He snapped his finger and Chris collapsed to the floor like a rag doll. 

“Wake up.” Francis is playing with Chris' butt cheeks as he lazily waits for Chris to awake from the hypnosis, kneading and pulling it apart to probe at his hole. “Hmmmm…” Chris' eyelids twitched as he groaned, the sudden cut in memory and the realization of what situation he is currently in right now makes him completely wake up in shock. Francis lined up his cock and he gripped Chris' neck from behind. “Hi there, kitten.” “Francis, what did you do to me? You fucke- shit!” Francis thrusted his cock in to the base and is turning his hips around to make his cock poke around in his hole. Chris face is resting on his arms as he clenched his teeth: “Francis..ah! I will kill y-ah...you. Ngh.” 

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room. Francis is pounding Chris hard from behind, both his hands pulling apart his cheeks to observe his own dick pushing in and out. Chris had wanted to punch Francis but his entire body is weak and he couldn’t move a single muscle in his state, he had no idea what happened before but at this rate, he is starting to realize that Francis could’ve controlled him during that time. “Stop! Francis! It’s weird. Fuck! Sto-ah! Stop!” Chris suddenly felt like he was about to cum and the thought of it filled him with horror and disgust as he couldn’t believe he could ever be aroused with such treatment. 

It was a hand that circled the base of his dick that made him explode in his mind and caused him to almost scream because the will to cum was forcefully restricted. A black cock ring was left in place. “Kittens aren’t allowed to cum without Master’s permission.” Francis is continuing to thrust forcefully, this time he decided to have a change in things. Gripping Chris' waist, with his cock still in him, he flipped him around. “Ah~ Stop! Please le-ah-let me go!” Chris lifted himself on his elbows and is trying to move back in this position but the grip on his waist clamped him in place and pulled him back onto the big hard cock, pinning him on it. 

Francis' hand traced the bulge on Chris' stomach. “Can you see my cock, it’s filling your little hole so good, no?” “It DOES NOT fe-ah-good.” Chris tightened his fist and glared at Francis. “We’ll see about that.” Francis kept on playing with Chris, sometimes his hands pinched his nipples, sometimes he entered a finger into Chris along with his drilling cock and sometimes he invades Chris' mouth with a rough french kiss. The inability to cum is driving Chris crazy when he couldn’t ejaculate for the 4th time. “Beg me.” Francis stopped his fast pounding and switched to a slow grinding, his cock up against the prostate and purposely pressing hard against it. 

“...” Chris' mind is fighting, his mind telling him to not give in to the damned Demon King but his will totally disagreeing and tempting him to beg for release. “Time's up, I’ve changed my mind, I’m making you orgasm from your prostate.” “Wait, I-ahhhh~no~please~ngh~.” Francis angled his cock so every thrust he works on is directed to Chris' prostate and now every thrust is dismantling Chris' logic and his sensible mind. 

The pain from his cock being restrained quickly turned to pleasure, being dizzy from lust, Chris could no longer suppress his moans and pants. “Ah~please~not there~too much~” Francis smirked when he felt more slick soaking his cock and the hole tightening. “You’re almost there kitten. Ah~ fuck, such a good slutty hole.”  
Francis tipped his head backwards and growled. His red eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened to groan, his sharp canines visible. 

Chris, being under Francis, stared at this sinful sight, as if Francis felt his look, Francis turned his head down to glare at Chris, his red eyes tempting and staring at him like a predator. Chris didn’t know if it was the heat or the look, but that was all he need before he felt his stomach churn and his toes curl, a sudden gush of slick rushed out from his hole like he was squirting. “Ahhh~” Chris shivered and his body twitched violently like he was being shocked with electricity. “Shit.” Francis was squeezed and sucked on by Chris when he orgasmed and he came into Chris' ass with a few shallow thrusts. “Such a tight ass, you could be the best pet I’ve ever had.” Francis gripped Chris' chin and looked at him. 

Chris looked thoroughly fucked, his hair messy, his eyes half closed with tears leaking out, his mouth opened with his tongue sticking out and his entire body red and shivering from the aftermath of the orgasm. Francis leaned down and kissed him. Chris didn’t resist, as if he wasn’t thinking, as if all he wanted at this rate was to feel good. Francis traced his lips when his tongue retreated and he moved down to Chris' neck. Nibbling at his neck, he suddenly released his fangs and pierced Chris' skin, pulling Chris out from the orgasm daze. 

“You fucker, what are you doing?!” It was painful but weird, the sensation. It was tingly and hot, the heat spreading from the spot on his neck to his entire body, almost burning him alive. Letting go of Chris' neck, Francis licked the wound he made and a symbol started to appear on the magically healing wound. “Now you belong to me, kitten.” Francis made Chris look into the mirror and to Chris' surprise, there was a mark on the spot he bit. The Demon Seal. “What is this! Remove it this instant!” Francis got off the bed and glanced at Chris with a smirk, his red eyes mischievous. “You can’t run away kitten.” Francis looked at him and Chris could feel something evil lurking in the depths of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:00  
> Francis trains his kitten to learn his name.

Francis moved his hands and slowly started to stroke his own cock, bringing it back up. 

As he stroked, Chris could feel a strange sensation rising from his hole and stomach. It was itching, yes, itching. His hole was itching inside and he felt like something is missing inside. This feeling is eroding his mind and blurring it. “What did you do to me?” Chris shivered and asked, his hands and legs shaking as he tries to lift himself off from the floor. “I marked you as the belonging of the Demon King, so when I get aroused, you’ll automatically go into heat.” Gushes of slick dripped out from Chris' hole at the sound of ‘belonging’ as if his body is responding to its master, bringing out white cum, smearing the floor with white and transparent liquid.

“Crawl over, beg, then clean my cock and you’ll get fucked.” “Fuck off, there’s no way. I am going to shout, you better get moving.” Francis chuckled. “I sealed off this area, you never wondered why they never came even when you moaned so loud?” Despair rushed into Chris because he knew he’d never win against Francis alone and the heat is already starting to simplify his mind because the sight of Francis' dick is constantly showing up in his mind. He never knew, but Chris had been staring at Francis' dick ever since Francis started to touch himself. 

“You can’t win the heat, just obey.” Francis lured and cooed. His long hard dick also tempting Chris in the midst of his heat. He couldn’t divert his eyes from Francis' hard member. His slick now soaking the floor and his butt is slowly jutting forward, creating fiction for his tied cock. “Crawl over.” Francis commanded, his voice soft and husky. Slowly, Chris crawled over, he had no idea what made him do so but he knew that his body is no longer listening. It is reacting to the heat. 

“Beg.” Another command came from above when he reached Francis, he is now sitting on the floor while Francis is standing. This command took Chris longer to obey as his mind struggled with his body but the smell of Francis' cock flooded him with desire and is luring him to lick. His mind automatically filled with the pleasure and image of Francis pounding his dick into his hole. It feels so good~ Was what Chris' body is leaning towards.

The constant harassment of Francis' smell finally broke down Chris. “Please, fuck me.” Chris looked down in shame and disbelief. “What should you call me?” “King?” “Master, call me Master.” Chris bit on his lips and turned away. There’s no way he is calling him that. “Fine then, I will just leave.” Francis moved to zip his pants and Chris' body immediately moved and clung itself on Francis. His hip rutting as his face was buried on Francis' crotch in embarrassment. “...Master...” The heat is making his hole burn and is gaping like it wants something inside. “Good kitten, clean.” The praise sent a jolt through his body and his tied cock twitched. Unable to think, Chris stuck out his tongue and licked a strip from the base to the tip. 

A tear fell from his face. He is ashamed at his actions. He could taste his own slick and his Master’s cum. He feels so lewd, how could he ever think that cum would taste good? How could he? Not to mention that he is sucking on his own slick. As if Francis could read his mind, Francis laughed deeply: “Look at you, so dirty, hmm? Sucking on your own slick and tasting my cum, it taste good? Fuck. Look at me.” Chris obediently glanced up with his mouth full, his red eyes watering up from the constant poking of the cock at his throat. 

“I am going to train you to be a good kitten. Get on the bed.” Chris gave the cock a final suck before his mouth unwillingly let go of the heat. His eyes now full of tears due to the heat in his stomach, hole and head. His common sense is violently going against everything he is doing right now, but the heat is forcefully commanding his body against his will. The feeling of slick and cum dripping out of him as he crawled towards the bed was making his face red. Francis watched him, the cum and slick leaving a wet trail on the floor. Just as Chris crawled onto the bed with his ass still up, Francis hooked two fingers into his hole and lifted his hand, making his fingers pull on Chris' ass in an upward motion. “Ahhhh~” Chris fell head first onto the bed, his mouth opened and spilling out one of the loudest painful yet pleasured moans. 

“Get it clean.” Francis removed his fingers and stuffed them into Chris' mouth whilst he placed the tip of his cock on the entrance. Francis' goal right now is to break Chris' mind, make him obey him and worship him on his own will, to do that, he can’t let Chris have what he wants but he needs to let him know who is in control of everything including his body. He slowly inserted the head and then quickly pulled it out. At first Chris didn’t feel it was worth any attention but after Francis repeated the same motion multiple times, the teasing finally ate him up alive. He moved backwards when Francis inserted his cock again, attempting to make his dick go deeper. A loud slap landed on his ass cheek and a voice came from behind: “Still, no one told you to move. Only good kittens that behave get fucked.” Chris whimpered but stayed in place. Pre-cum is leaking from his cock and his hole contracted whenever Francis shoved the head in as if it is trying to make it stay. 

After a while, Chris seemed to understand what he needed to do and he never waited: “Please Master.” He wiggled his butt, afraid that Francis will leave him be. “You learn fast.” Francis praised and with a quick snap of his hips, his entire length was buried into Chris and without waiting for Chris to adjust, he thrusted in full speed. “Ah...oh...no...too fast, wait...ah…” 

Without removing the cock ring around Chris' member, Francis made Chris orgasm from prostate stimulation for the 3rd time. Chris' face is sweaty and wet with tears, his hair sticking onto his forehead and his mouth opened, his tongue stretched out with saliva dripping down, dangling back and forth along with Francis' movement. If Chris goes on, he might even forget the feeling of coming from his penis.

Francis gripped Chris by his hair and made him look at him, his hips grinding down roughly onto his abused prostate.. “Look carefully, who am I?” Chris couldn’t think, all he could do was look and then speak his mind without processing it. “F-ah-Francis…” A punish thrust was delivered to the depths of his ass, dragged mercilessly over his prostate. “Who. Am. I?” The same thrust was delivered after every word as if it was raging. 

“D-ngh-emon K-oh-King.” “Tsk, you need to learn your lesson.” Francis continued to abuse his prostate with deep thrusts and moved his hands to Chris' nipples, pulling them hard. “Answer properly.” Chris mind turned with the different names that he had related with the man behind him and it finally clicked but the last bit of logic in his mind is still telling him to stop and so he hesitated.

Francis decided to forcefully make him remember his name and so he got up, removed his cock from Chris' ass and a portal appeared by his hand. A dildo was taken from within the portal. “Bad kittens don’t get dicks.“This baby can sense your orgasm and will stop when you are about to orgasm but continues when you calm down.” Francis enjoyed the fear in Chris' eyes when he said that. He shoved the dildo inside and switched the switch to the highest, angling the dildo onto Chris' prostate and turned to sit on the couch opposite the bed, allowing him the full sight of Chris' naked body.

Chris collapsed onto the bed, his arms and legs unable to move from the orgasm he just had not long ago with Francis' fucking. The dildo and his soft moans were the only voices in the room. “Say it and I’ll consider letting you free.” Chris mind has cleared a bit after Francis made him orgasm and he knew, he must not let himself fall down like this so he turned his head away from Francis whilst biting his lips to not make himself moan shamelessly.

Chris had underestimated the power of the heat as he could feel it building up in his body again. He had neared orgasming for the nth time he couldn’t count, he cried. He never felt so desperate in his life yet the person that could save him from this pit is out of bounds and the request he made was, what he thought to be, shameless.

Francis could see the struggle in his face and knew he needed a final push. He walked to him, his dick right in front of his face, just a few inches away and if Chris could lean forward, he could easily swallow his heat. The smell was like a spell that made Chris moan, leaning forward, his head was against Francis' abs but still refuses to suck his cock and to Francis, this was meaningless struggles.

Chris could feel a hand caress his cheek, a voice, a deep bass voice luring him from above. “Speak and you shall have it however you want.” The dick’s precum smeared on his neck, the heat leaking down his chest in a torturing speed. The dildo once again stopped at the verge of his orgasm and he finally broke. 

“Master...I can’t...ah...no more.” He was lightly patted on his cheeks and was guided to the cock. The last bit of sense snapped and he licked eagerly on the cock, sucking on it like it was a delicacy and moaning with it in his mouth. “Such a good kitten, so beautiful.” Such praises drowned him in desire and he didn’t even know how Francis got his cock out of his mouth, into his ass and the instant Francis entered him, he orgasmed. “Ah...Master...oh….so rough...ah-ah-ah...too deep...no...hurts...” Francis never stopped or let him rest after he orgasmed but kept pounding into him, the oversensitive Chris cried in pain and tried to crawl away from this sensation. Francis pulled him back by his waist and he removed the cock ring from Chris' member. The weeping cock dangled as Francis continued fucking Chris and once he felt like cumming, he licked the mark on Chris' neck. Chris' eyes rolled back and moaned. Francis bit on the mark when he came and Chris oragasmed from behind and also ejaculated onto the bed.

“The night’s still young kitten.”


	3. Chapter 3

From the outside, the door to this room was perfectly closed and peaceful in this night. Inside, the room was filled with the smell of sex and cum. The floor was wet with patches of slick and cum here and there, a black cock ring, dildos of all sizes and colors, blindfold and handcuffs were scattered all over the room. It’s now 4 in the morning, 6 hours from when Francis entered this room. 

Sitting on the couch was Francis, leaning back with one hand behind his head and his eyes lazily glancing down, one hand gripping onto a leash. The leash was attached to Chris' collar, but unlike other leashes, this black strip was extended from the collar from the back, the black contrasting with the pale skin of Chris' back. A dildo was in Chris' ass, vibrating and if looked closely, there was a hoop on the tip of the dildo and the leash had looped into it. The leash draped down from the hoop and travelled from between his balls back onto the hands of Francis.

Kneeling in front of Francis, Chris is sucking Francis' dick, a look of pleasure clouded his face as his hips bounced at the ministrations of the vibrator. During these hours, Francis had completely broken Chris into his toy and pet and of course, that never escaped the help of the heat and his charms. 

Francis lightly pulled onto the leash, causing the dildo to jolt forward and the leash to lightly press against Chris' balls. “Hmph~hmm…” Chris furrowed his eyebrows but not letting Francis' dick go as he continued to suck. “Let go, lay back on the floor, spread your legs.” Francis got up when Chris obeyed and watched with amusement at this kitten that had only became completely obedient an hour ago.

“Kitten spread your cheeks.” Chris' shaky hands gripped his own ass cheeks and spread it apart, revealing the red hole that is gaping for attention. Francis' fingers played with it for a while before he smacked his hips and his cock dived right into his hole in one thrust. “What are you?” Thrust. “Hmph, Kitten.” “Who am I?” Thrust thrust. “M-ah...Master.” “Who do you belong to?” Thrust thrust thrust. “I...ah...belong...t-ah-to..ohh..so deep...Master. Too deep, Master, ohh..oh…” 

Francis pinched Chris' nipples as he drilled and asked the final question. “Tomorrow, I will come find you. Will you come with me? Abandon your friends? Hmm?” His fingers pinched on his nipples and rolled them, his hips angled in a way to hit his prostate as he thrusted. In this last question, he needs to make sure Chris breaks completely and to ensure that, he needs to give him the greatest of pleasure to lure him. “Ahh-ngh...oh...Master..Master..cock...dick...too deep...ohh...I’m dying...ah…” Francis picked up the cock ring from the ground and clicked it on Chris' dick, pulling back to smack on Chris' ass cheeks. “Answer me.”

“Master...ah...no...please-ah...let me...hmm...cum...fuck me...ah…” Francis hooked his thumb into Chris' ass along with his cock and continued to smack Chris' ass cheeks. “Answer me and I’ll let you cum, you better make me proud like the good slutty kitten you are.” “I...ah...can’t...friends...ah...too deep...cum...please...cum…” Chris' mind is fuzzy and he is shuffling from friends to dick in his mind. The pressure of decision towering over him but the thrusting from behind him is messing up with his mind so bad. “Follow me or follow your friends?” Francis asked again, his arm hooked around Chris' neck and pulling him upwards, his ass now pinned onto Francis' dick, choked by the arm around his neck and his back arched. Francis slowed down his thrusts, but every time he goes in, he made sure to rub the head next to the prostate but not directly on it, driving Chris crazy.

“Master...dick...please...I-ah..I’ll foll-oh! M-Master...ha...please...cock...cum.” Francis kissed the side of his face lightly and lovingly at the answer, his hand reached down and unlocked the cock ring from Chris' cock and lifted his speed. In this position, Francis' dick is reaching deeper than Chris ever felt. “Ahh….yes! ...Master!” Chris lifted his head and have it lean against Francis' shoulder as ribbons of cum shot out of his cock and the slick squirting from his ass. 

Francis released Chris and the later fell onto the floor and onto his own cum. “It’s not good to be dirty, come on, clean your Master’s cock.” “Ha~ Master...cock...hmmm.” Chris lifted himself up from the floor, his red eyes dreamy and distant but the sight makes him look like a incubus. He crawled forward and took Francis' cock into his mouth. “You gotta clean this floor too, right? Messy kittens aren’t good kittens.” Francis stroked his head as he made eye contact with Chris, the dick dangling in between his legs twitched at Francis' words. 

“Cum...Master...kitten wants...ah...cum…” Chris opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick Francis' cock, the tip of the tongue kissing the tip of the cock. Francis stroked his cock and growled. “Fuck! Make sure to swallow it.” He shoved his cock into Chris' mouth and released, stroking Chris' cheeks as he watched him suck like a newborn kitten.

He turned Chris around, making him lean down onto the cum he released not long ago and lifted his left foot to step onto Chris' butt cheek. The rough boot material igniting Chris' thirst and almost instantly, slick dripped down from his hole. “What a slut. Clean the floor.” He pushed on the butt cheeks harder and leaned back onto the couch as Chris moaned whilst licking his own cum. His eyes closed in pleasure at the taste of his Master’s cum mixing with his own. If the Chris from 6 hours before knew about this, he will cry because the Chris right now is a total cock slut who loves slick and cum and this is all thanks to Francis' training.  
”Morning Chris! Captain is calling us for the meeting. Grab your staff, He might come attack any minute now.” Chris sat up from the bed and surprisingly, his floor was just like before, spotless. He glanced at the incomer, Jacky, his teammate. The Chris now isn’t the Chris before, in the past, Chris would just answer and head straight over but today, Chris lazily got out of bed, his eyes glancing at Jacky’s crotch from time to time and moved to his staff. “Ok, I’ll be there.” Standing in front of the mirror, Chris smiled at Jacky.

“Master...ah...ha...” He played with his own nipples and glanced at the silver haired and brown eyed Chris, his hips rutting back and forth. 

3 hours ago before Chris was woken up

”Ah~Master….too..ohh..hard. Please I need...” Black smoke circled around his waist and wrists, tying his hands together. His legs were spread open and bent back, the restraints tied to the restraints on his wrists. He was hanging off the floor, his chest facing the floor and his hole stuffed with cock. Francis hammering his dick into Chris and groaned. ”Eat it all up, kitten.” Chris can feel his ass filled with hot cum and the idea of it made him climax also. A cold object at the entrance of his hole sent a shiver down his spine and caused his hanging body to jolt against the solidified smoke. 

”Hold still, kitten must keep this in, hmmm? Keep Master's cum nice and warm inside before I fetch you.” Francis' hand wandered all over Chris' body and lightly pinched the sensitive skin as he goes. He clutched Chris' heated member hard and smacked Chris' ass, aiming the hit at the butt plug he just plunged into Chris, making Chris whimper. ”Don't play with yourself, yeah? It's an order.” ”Yes, Master..hah...” 

Francis released Chris and pulled him into his arms, roughly kissing him and grinded his cock with Chris'. With a peck on the cheeks and a look at Chris, Chris collapsed into his arms and he went completely blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Now

Chris entered the bathroom. Assuming that his Master wouldn't know, he got naked and caressed his own dick. He sat down in the bathtub and his fingers reached down to lightly push the butt plug. ”Ahhh...Master...I need your cock...so bad...” He pushed and pulled the butt plug lightly, making sure that not a single drop of Master's cum could escape. His mins recalling what Master did to him yesterday and the heat in his stomach finally clenched and he released into his own hands. ”Hmm...Master's cum...” He stretched out his tongue and licked his cum off his hands, sucking on the digits greedily.

”Chris, what took you so long.” ”Ah, sorry, stomach ache.” Chris stuck his tongue out mischievously. He sat down on the long table and waited for their Captain. The door clicked open the moment Chris sat down and their Captain entered the room. Chris had always thought that their Captain was handsome but after last night, his thoughts had extended to his body, including his cock. Chris gulped as he watched the Captain sit down, he could feel his slick leaking from the corner of the butt plug.

A 2 hours long meeting neared its end but all of a sudden, Chris suddenly collapsed to the floor with a shout, his body shivering. ”Chris!” All his comrades shouted and headed to lift him up. What took them by surprise was the look on Chris' face. His eyes slowly turned red and his hair darkening, his face contorted in pleasure and his mouth slightly opened, spilling out shameless moans.   
”C...Chris?” ”Bad kitten, tsk, I had to activate my plan sooner because of you.” A voice echoed in the meeting room and black silhouettes leapt from the shadows of the room and held the weaker members. A portal opened up at the far end of the table and Francis stepped out of it, multiple guards with him. He signalled the guards and they all leapt to capture the remaining member of the team.

Captain was the only standing now and he glanced darkly at Francis, his hands and legs restrained by the black smoke around him. ”Francis...you've hidden everything well.” Indicating that he had concealed his powers till this date, “I never said I wasn’t powerful. Well, don’t keep everyone standing, have a seat.” And all the members were forced onto their seats, the Captain was forcefully moved to the seats by the side, leaving the seat in the center empty for Francis and left the moaning mess on the floor. “Master...ah…cock...please...oh” Francis had forced Chris into heat as soon as he got close enough to their base and also switched on the vibrator in the butt plug to the highest.

Using his boots, Francis lifted Chris' head by his chin and glared down at him. “What did I say yesterday kitten? And what did you do?” “Sorry..hmph...hah...M-ah-Master.” Francis sat on the chair in the center and spread his legs. “Crawl over kitten, you know what to do.” Though he is broken now, Chris still wouldn’t do this in public if he was in his normal state but he is having a heat so all he could think of now was dick and getting fucked by his Master.

Everyone watched in shock as Chris crawled, with his butt swaying side to side, towards Francis. He stuffed his face into Francis' crotch and moaned, his tongue poking out to trace the clothed desire in front of him. Captain’s eyes flared: “What did you do to him?” Francis' hand stroked Chris' head as he is starting to mouth his dick through his pants, his ass wriggling. “Nothing much, just fucked him 7 hours straight yesterday night and trained him to learn his place as my kitten.” Francis gripped Chris' head and forced him to look into his eyes. The commanding authoritative red eyes sent a shiver down his spine and he ejaculated, but his eyes never once left Francis'. “Good kitten, I’ve trained you well, lick.” Chris obediently yet eagerly dived into Francis' cock, kissing it while slowly pulling down the zip to release his treat, his butt perking upwards.

“Chris!” His teammates all shouted but it could no longer remove Chris from his love of dick. The smell of his Master’s cock had invaded his mind, allowing him no space of thinking other than obeying his Master. As Chris starts to bob his head on his beloved dick, Francis leaned back on the chair and glanced at everyone. “I’m sure everyone is here~ Now let’s discuss, belong to our clan, or you die. Take your pick. Oh~ fuck kitten, such a wonderful little mouth.” Francis' hand patted Chris' bulging cheeks stuffed with his cock, Chris' red eyes looking pleadingly at Francis. 

Captain stared at Francis then at Chris and clenched his teeth. “You demonic creature, release Chris this instant, our rescue team is going to get here soon. If you release him, we will allow you a chance of escape.” Francis chuckled and stood up, he squeezed Chris' cheeks, pulling him up. He ripped an opening on Chris' pants, revealing a butt plug placed snugly in his asshole, he pushed it in deeper making Chris whimper loudly and then pulled it out in one go. Chris was pushed against the table, his ass cheeks squished by the edge of the table and the cum and slick flooded out from his hole onto the table. “Master...ah...it’s coming out...Master...cum…” Chris circled his arms around Francis as his hips was forced against the table. The cum and slick started spreading on the table like a flower blooming. “Ah~” A moan brought everyone’s eyes from the liquid on the table to Chris. Francis' fingers was hooked inside Chris' ass and is fiercely digging into it.  
“Chris, your Captain wants me to abandon you. I won’t call you kitten from now on.” A mischievous smirk spread out on Francis' face and he licked Chris' cheeks seductively as he glanced at the Captain. He moved to nibble on Chris' ear and his fingers was pressing onto his prostate. “Would you like that? Being free with your friends? I promise I will never bother you, hmm?” His voice deep and masculine compared to the whimpers that Chris is releasing. Everyone glanced hopefully at Chris but their hope faltered when they saw no light in Chris' eyes, as if that didn’t tempt him at all. Chris reached back and took hold of Francis' wrist, pulling the fingers that are pleasuring him into his mouth and lewdly sucked on it. “Master, don’t...hmmm...don’t abandon me. I’ll be a good kitten…please~” Chris turned around and pulled his own cheeks apart. “Master, let kitten’s slutty hole pleasure you, don’t leave kitten alone~” Chris completely lost it but this was all what Francis expected because he already assured that this would be his answer during the hour after he completely broke Chris, or rather, he had trained Chris to answer this question in this manner.

“Captain, you hear? This kitten is all mine.” He pulled Chris up by his hair and turned his head round to give him a full blown wet tongue kiss in front of everyone. Their tongues fighting outside their mouths, saliva dripping down Chris' body followed by Chris' moans. Releasing Chris, he allowed Chris to kiss and lick his chin as he glanced at everyone. “Sorry, but kitten wants to stay with me. Choose, don’t worry, you have all day. Chris, all fours on the table.” Chris obeyed and gave Francis a full view of his gaping ass. Francis picked up the drenched plug that is soaking in the puddle of cum and slick and shoved it into Chris' mouth. “Get it clean, it’s going back in later.” Chris moaned but still did as he said. 

Francis plunged his two fingers back into Chris and watched the slick flow down from Chris' entrance to his wrist and onto the table, adding onto the pile on the table. “You disobeyed my command today morning, your punishment?” Francis sat back on the chair, his fingers lazily churning in Chris' ass and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. “Orgasm without a dick, then I’ll consider taking you back with me, otherwise, I’ll leave you here.” Chris shot up and glanced at Francis, earning a sharp slap on his ass cheek and a command: “Get back on your arms.” Chris had to lean back down and weakly whimper when Francis pulled his hands out.

“Get started, as long as you don’t get a dick inside, you may do it however you want.” Francis leaned back and started to stroke his dick as he watched Chris cautiously reached his fingers to his hole. “Master...please...can you tie my filthy cock up.” Chris begged, afraid that he might cum rather than orgasm. A cold hand around his dick signalled him that his Master allowed him such because when he looked down, the familiar black cock ring was already on. “Thank you...ah...Mas-ah-Master.” Chris murmured as he fingered himself, his eyes tearing up from embarrassment, knowing the fact that everyone is looking at him pleasuring himself. 

No way, he thought, there’s no way I can reach my prostate with my fingers and it was a glance at his staff that an idea came to his mind. He got down the table with shaky legs and under the eyes of everyone, he crawled to his staff. “Get on the table, I’ve gotten myself a smart kitten.” Francis was also surprised at Chris' reflexes and watched as Chris came back with the staff, climbing onto the table with it.   
“Ah…” Chris sighed as he tried to get the end of his staff into his ass. The feeling of being filled up wasn’t as good as his Master’s cock but definitely better than his fingers. He started to move it back and forth once he had adjusted to the size, trying his best to find his prostate and complete his punishment so he could get Master’s dick. Francis watched the many attempts at his journey to finding his own prostate and decided to give him a helping hand. 

He gripped the other end of the staff and angled it just for it to hit his prostate and shoved it. “Ahh...Master...there...thank..y-ah-you...ohh...so good, feel so good…” Chris' eyes rolled back and he tilted his head. A men in this room gulped at the sight, their eyes focused on the dangling cock under Chris that’s leaking pre-cum onto the puddle and on the hole that is greedily clenching around the staff that is raping it. “What feels so good? Is it your ass-pussy getting raped or is it everyone’s attention on my slut?” Chris' mind isn’t processing what Francis had said and had turned on auto-pilot mode. “All...ahhh...they-hah..all feel gOOhhd, good...Master...harder...please...fuck my ass, ha...ah…” Francis stopped all of a sudden and pressed the staff harshly against Chris' prostate. 

“Ahhh! Master...cumming...cumming...kitten...ah…” Chris' butt leaned backwards and his entire body was trembling. “I believe all of you here haven’t seen what a prostate orgasm is like? Chris kitten, show them.” Francis, holding the staff, moved it in a circle motion, the staff started to grind against his walls in all directions and returned to its place over his prostate. “Ohhhh...Ma...st...er...no more...too much...ahh!” Chris squirted slick from his ass, the slick dropping onto the puddle beneath him like raindrops as his back arched in an unbelievable curve, his tongue sticking out, his eyes rolled and his cock wavering. Everyone in the room is hard, their cocks lifting up tents in their pants. “Haa...Master...cock...pussy...feels shoo-ah...ahh...ngh...good...dick...please…” 

“Such a spoiled kitten. Wanting a cock right after you orgasmed.” Francis joked, knowing very well that demons’ sex drive is no where near the end, coming once isn’t a big deal. His eyes lovingly looked at the most successful pet he trained, amongst all the previous pets, this was perfectly matching his bars of what he considered a mate. “Come here kitten, into Master’s laps.” Francis gripped Chris by his waist, lifting him up and placing him on his laps, not minding the slick that is wetting his pants. “You were thinking about Captain’s dick today morning? Hmm?” Francis nibbled Chris' ear lobes as his hands wandered all over his waist and thighs. 

“Master…” Chris placed his head on Francis' shoulder. “Kitten missed you…” “Did you miss me or my dick, hm?” He grinded his hips upwards, making his hard cock rub against his ass cheeks. “Both~” Chris kissed Francis' jawline. “Then why were you thinking about Captain’s dick? You want it?” Chris moaned when Francis gripped his hard restrained cock. “Kitten wanted to get fucked by a dick and imagine it was Master fucking me when Master wasn’t here, kitten didn’t know when Master will come. Hmph~” Francis sluggishly stroked Chris' dick, his eyes blood red, dangerously glancing at the Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

“Chris, who do you belong to?” Francis licked the mark that is appearing once again because of him removing the disguise spell on Chris. The heat from Francis' tongue spread all over his body due to the contact with the mark and Chris' cock leaked with pre-cum. “Master...I belo...belong to Master.” Francis ripped his shirt and pants, leaving shreds all over the floor and table. He clutched Chris' butt cheeks and roughly spread them apart as if he wants to tear them. His angry red dick at the entrance of Chris' ass and he placed his finger on Chris' lips, the later opening his mouth in understanding and started to lick and suck on his fingers. “Kitten, mark your words.” And he pulled Chris down onto his cock, straight down to the base. 

“HMMM!” Chris, with his mouth full of Francis’ fingers, moaned loudly. No one said a word, their eyes on Chris. Captain, on the side, is glaring angrily at this sight. “Kitten, look at your beloved Captain.” Francis using his hand in Chris' mouth, turned him to look at the Captain. “Everyone, including the Captain, is watching you, like a slut, sitting down on my dick. Ashamed? Do you want it out? Go ahead.” Francis let go of his face, pulling out his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. Without the restraints, Chris hesitated and Francis' eyebrow lifted. “Everyone…” Chris started to slowly lift his ass up. 

Disappointment washed through in Francis' eyes. “Is watching me…” Chris sat back down when the tip of Francis' cock was still inside. “Ahh ha...Mas...ah...Master..everyone’s looking at me...get-oh-getting fucked...ngh..by Master. Ha~ Ah~ deep~more~dick...Master’s dick.” Francis smirked and as Chris moved his hips down, Francis thrusted upwards violently. “Master~ ah~” Chris' body collapsed onto the table, falling on the puddle of cum and slick. At the smell of it, Chris stretched out his tongue and started to lick. “Good kitten, so well trained. Ah...fuck.” Francis sat up from his position and wrapped his arm around Chris' waist and his neck. The taller Francis completely circling Chris into his arms as he fucked up into Chris with all his might. 

“You want Captain’s dick? Go ahead.” Francis twirled his finger and the Captain’s chair moved on its own, pulling off from the table and placed itself to the side of Francis. Francis turned his chair to face the Captain and the Captain for the first time, saw the full image of Chris' lustful face as he was being pounded in public. “Dick…ahhh...Master...can I…” Chris delivered soft kisses to Franci’s jawline, his body reacting happily to the strong arms around him, so tight that he could feel the muscles that could easily strangle him and kill him. 

“Go ahead kitten, get your cock.” Francis released Chris from his arms and Chris leaned forward with his ass still moving itself on Francis' dick. Captain, unable to move, could only watch as Chris buried his face in his crotch, snuggling it whilst his fingers played around the shape of it. “Ahh...Capta-ngh...hmm...Master-ha...not too rough...oh…” Chris moaned around Captain’s dick and headed to fondle the zip on the pants. Once opened, the hard member sprung out and Chris immediately wrapped his mouth around it.

Captain’s dick, as a human, was not long nor thick compared to Francis' demon body, but to a normal human being, he was definitely above average. “How’s it kitten? Which one’s better?” Francis, still sitting on his chair, stuffed his thumbs into Chris' hole with his dick and is fondling with his sensitive insides. “Master...nghh~ It’s not as..ah...tasty as Master’s thick cock...ha...Master’s fingers...is...breaking me..Master~” With his hands rising up and down on the Captain’s dick, his face was on his laps as he panted, his weak state not giving him passion to suck the dick in front of him. 

“That’s not good kitten, where’s your manners, get Captain to cum, come on. Don’t leave Captain hanging.” Francis continued fucking Chris from behind while Chris is sitting on his laps with his face buried in someone else’s crotch. 

Chris got back into work, his mouth sucking onto the Captain’s cock. His moans constantly bringing vibrations to the Captain’s dick and very soon, he came.The sperm spraying into Chris’ mouth. Francis immediately pulled Chris back into his arms and pried his mouth open with his fingers, forcing the cum to flow out from his mouth. “This mouth, can only swallow my cum.” His one hand reached down to Chris' ass and slapped hard on both cheeks. “The same goes to this mouth. You get it?” Francis growled in Chris’ ears like a lion. “Yes Mas-ah-Master..hmph…” “Very well, you can cum.” Francis removed the cock ring around Chris and pushed him onto the table, standing up, he pulled Chris' cheeks apart and fucked right into it. His thrusts powerful and strong, as if he wanted to pierce Chris, if people looked down, they would see that Chris' stomach is bulging from time to time from Francis’ huge cock.

Captain slumped back into his chair, his eyes painfully looking at Chris’ drunken face. Chris looked back at Francis and Francis stared into his eyes, his darker red eyes playing with Chris' very own. Chris whimpered and perked his ass higher in a submissive manner, his cock spurting out cum. “My slutty kitten.” Francis leaned down while staring into his eyes and finally clamped his mouth around Chris’ neck, directly on the mark. “Ah~” Chris’ hole tightened as he orgasmed and came again at the same time, making Francis growl with his mouth still on Chris’ neck and he came into Chris’ ass. Quickly getting the plug, he stuffed it into Chris’ hole, earning a whimper and a soft scream from Chris at the intrusion to his sensitive body, as soon as he pulled his still hard dick from Chris’ hole.

“Master...dick...clean...hmmm..” Chris murmured and snuggled into Francis’s arms as Francis circled his arms around Chris. Francis kissed his forehead and gave Chris a heated wet kiss, their saliva escaping from off their chins and forming a silk line as they pulled away. Francis turned his eyes to the crowd as he gripped Chris’ chin, making him open his mouth and pulled away with his mouth hanging above Chris’ mouth. A string of saliva dropped from Francis’s tongue and dangled onto Chris’ stretched tongue. Francis’s eyes on the crowd turned from menacing to showing off as he continued, Chris happily gulping down his saliva whilst moaning, his cheeks squeezed by Francis in a metal grip. “Hmmm...kitten...mine.” Francis closed the distance but his hands still tight on Chris’ chin as he lapped into his mouth. Their tongues visible for all to see as Chris whimpered at the dominating tongue in his mouth.

Once Francis let go of Chris, he turned to the crowd and chuckled, his fingers fondling Chris’ nipples as he asked: “So, answers? If you still need time thinking, please do so.” He glanced at them as he nibbled the mark on Chris’ neck with a smirk and when he heard Chris’ moan, he kissed his cheeks.

“I...will join.” A weak sound came from the crowd but no one was angry. It was a death or live choice and how bad could it be to join the Demon Clan? That response was like a stone in the river, bringing up waves and ripples. Most of the people chose to join and the rest was mercilessly killed as Chris shamelessly sucked on Francis’ dick with his ass plugged, not caring one bit about his teammates. Captain was amongst the people who decided to join. “Alright, soldiers, take your pick.” Cheers came from the soldiers on the Demon’s side and it was at that instant, the humans realized, joining the clan isn’t as easy as it seems. 

Clothes were ripped everywhere, moans, cries, shouts and screams were everywhere as the Demons sealed off their magic, commencing to find their mate amongst this crowd. Once they found their desirable mate, they forcefully fed them their own blood and planted their seal on their mates, triggering their heats. As if the intense smell of heat affected him, Chris also got into heat and looked at Francis, hoping his Master could give him permission to stop pleasuring the hard heat in front of him. 

“Sit on my lap.” Francis pulled him up, pulled the plug out and made him sit on his cock. The head splitting the already contracting mouth. “Ha~Master...yes...cock...so big...Master~” Chris was aroused by the sight in front of him, the Demons fucking his teammates in all positions in front of him, especially the Captain, who is currently being pushed against the wall, his back moving up and down with the movements of the Demon General. “Your Captain had wanted a dick in him all this time, watch him, so happy. Everyone is so happy.” Francis’ sex-filled voice creeped into Chris’ ears and Chris listened to his surroundings. 

“No! Ah~Not there, don’t-ha...don’t...please…” “So hot...your cum. Ha~ ngh...no more…” “Fucker, get off...ha...me, it...feels...weird there-ha...not there…” He switched his attention to Captain, but his gaze turned to the drilling cock that is mercilessly opening up Captain’s dripping mouth underneath. The Demon General was more muscular than Francis, he was like the gym trainers on TV and his cock, from what he sees, is huge. The arms were hooked under the Captain’s knees and his face buried into the Captain’s neck, his hips racing like a lion in rut. “Ah...gah...ngh...Daddy..ah! There, ah, so good. Fuck…” Chris tightened at the moans that were so shameless. “Seems like your Captain is a naturally born sub, giving in so quick at the feeling of cock in his ass.”

Francis allowed him to watch after he got his answer because he could feel Chris grip tighter on him than before, clearly he is turned on by the scenery in front of him. To keep himself busy, his hands wandered all over Chris’ body and played. His hands lingered on Chris’ neck, his pads lightly pinching on the sides. “I want to make you a collar.” His hands wandered down to his nipples. “I want dress you up, here.” And he pinched the nipples so hard that Chris diverted his attention from his words to his hands. “Ahh...ha...please do...Master...Want...ah-ha...to belong to y-you.”

A lot of his teammates gave into the heat and are all moving their asses to meet the gigantic cocks that gave them immense pleasure. One was pinned to the table. One was on the floor on all fours. One was sitting on a Demon’s dick on the floor. One was forced against the window. He couldn’t count as the bodies all tangled together and a puff of air on his ears calmed him as the dick grinded on his walls. “We haven’t done it on the window, the kitchen, the balcony and in the bathroom. So much to do.” Chris’ cock came at the grinding and the thought of the ideas. It didn’t spurt but leaked, like it was weeping. “Ah~You can’t cum from your dick anymore?” Chris moved his ass up and down on Francis. “Master...Kitten can only cum from the back..ha..hmph...please master...make me cum…milk...ah...my pro-prostate.”  
Francis lifted him up, his hands under his knee and stood up. Chris is now completely shown to the public, his legs spread, his cock dangling and his lewd face were all visible, especially the dripping spot of connection. 

Every step Francis took, Chris felt as if he was pierced. He circled his hand around Francis’ neck as he panted, his hair wet with sweat as he drooled, wetting his body. “Master...ahh….cumming.” Chris wriggled and lifted his head to kiss Francis’ chin to fawn him. “Hold it.” Francis said coldly, moving towards the window, he made Chris face the window, the weak reflection showing Chris how dirty he looked. “Everyone passing could possibly see you like this. Anything to say, little slut?” “Feels good...please Master…Let...ha...them watch me...cum. Ah!” Chris is crying from trying not to orgasm. 

“Hahahaha, very well, you may cum.” Francis started bouncing Chris on his cock, making Chris roll his eyes back. “Ha..ah...Master! Cumming! Cumming! Ah-hah!” The squirting liquid sprayed all over the window, the droplets sliding down the windows innocently like the raindrops on a rainy day. He let Chris down onto his knees and he stepped onto Chris’ ass with his boots. “Clean your mess.” The moment Chris’ tongue came into contact with the window, the cum in his hole leaked out and his cock spurted cum. “Ahh..cum...slick..hmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be a bit gross to some others. It will involve Olfactophilia or Smell Fetish, not armpits and stuff but just the genitals and sexual bodily fluids. There would also be consumption of sexual bodily fluids like cum and slick from sexual intercourse. 
> 
> I will separate the next few chapters into hours as to show the training of Chris.
> 
> This is so filthy, I am ashamed இ௰இ Someone deliver me holy water for me to cleanse my hand and mind. :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First hour of training.   
> I've WARNED YOU. DON'T KILL ME. If you didn't read. I REPEAT  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT SOME MIGHT FIND GROSS OR UNCOMFORTABLE. IT CONTAINS OLFACTOPHILIA / SMELL FETISH. NOT ARMPITS OR THE FOOT BUT THE GENITALS AND SEXUAL BODILY FLUIDS LIKE CUM AND SLICK. THERE ALSO CONTAINS CONSUMPTION OF SUCH FLUIDS.  
> OKAY I'M DONE XD

23:00

Francis was sitting on the couch with Chris on top of him. Chris is kneeling over his laps with Francis’ hand caressing his nipple as he sucked on the other. The other hand was placed over his hole, on top of the black dildo he placed in Chris. “Haa…” Chris' voice is already shaking. Compared to his rougher fuckings an hour ago, Francis is extremely careful and slow, his fingers lightly pushing the dildo in and out as his tongue played with Chris’ bud. “Please...let me cum…” Chris panted, his hands gripping hard on Francis’ cloak. “What should you call me?” Francis hummed angrily and pushed the dildo into Chris with no mercy. 

“Ma...Master.” Chris bit his lips and said it. He thought: “I need to get this over and done with, tomorrow, I will tell Captain about this and he could help me.” As if Francis could sense his thoughts, he lifted his head from Chris’ chest and stared at Chris. He bit on Chris’ neck, his fangs grazing over the mark and Chris’ body immediately reacted, his cock springing into life even though it shot just a few minutes ago. “You belong to me.” Francis snarled into his neck and his tongue circled around Chris’ nipple again, his teeth biting onto it lightly and his hand pinching his other nipple.

“Kitten, do you know what I’m doing?” Francis said, his hands and mouth still in their action. “No.” Chris is sweating, he have no idea what Francis will do. “I’m training you, kitten, but I’m still thinking of what I should train you on first.” As if he thought of something, he poked the dildo and pulled it all out, making sure to drag it on Chris’ walls. “Smell your own slick.” Francis covered his mouth and placed the dildo in front of him, forcing him to smell it. “From now on, at the smell of this, you lick, get it?” Chris’ eyes watered but he didn’t nod. Francis didn’t answer but kept his stance.

The smell was intruding like it was piercing his brains. Francis removed his hand from Chris’ mouth and bobbed the dildo on his mouth. The memory of him cleaning Francis’ cock flooded into his mind and he bit his lips, rejecting the entrance of the dildo. “You aren’t in charge here.” Francis smacked his ass cheeks and pinched his nipples, causing Chris to open his mouth in a moan and he shoved the dildo into his mouth. Chris struggled but soon, his hands and feet could move no more. “You won’t move until you do as I say.” Chris did as he said and hummed to signal Francis that he did. “Good kitten, but you’re not done.” Francis removed the dildo and placed it make into his hole, after a long wet kiss and a few pinches on his nipple, Francis placed the dildo in front of him again. “You know what to do.” Chris slowly stretched out his tongue, his unwilling attitude evident in his hesitant shaking tongue.

Francis was extremely patient this time, standing behind him, his other hand soothing Chris’ stomach and caressing his hardening cock, his lips lightly tracing Chris’ neck. Chris knew there was no other way and all he could hope was for this night to get over soon. His tongue came in contact with the dripping wet dildo and to his surprise, the patient Francis pushed the dildo in and his chuckle as like a cursed melody in his ears. “Hmm..” Francis stretched out his tongue to lick the saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth as he fucked his mouth with the dildo. “Kitten...so submissive.” 

Francis repeated this a couple of times and Chris is already numb but what Francis said next made his eyes open in fear. “Seems like kitten is ready for the next step.” There’s more???!!! Chris started struggling again. Francis threw Chris onto the bed and lifted his leg, spreading and pushing them until his feet are parallel to his head. “Oh~my kitten is so flexible~” Chris gritted his teeth, he hate this feeling but he can’t fight back and he felt so weak in this situation, he couldn’t do anything. In this position, he could see his own dick and a bit of his own asshole, his face reddened and at last, he decided to close his eyes.

Francis got onto the bed and massaged his entrance with the pad of his finger whilst the other hand reached down to stroke Chris’ cock. “Ah-hmph…” Francis pushed two fingers inside, the dildo-abused hole was wide enough to easily gulp down his fingers. Francis suddenly stood up and knelt behind his bed, his hands grabbed Chris’ ass roughly and pulled it towards him, now Chris is completely supporting himself on his shoulders with his ass in the air, completely visible to him along with his dangling cock. A drop of pre-cum dropped onto his face and Chris almost cried, his hands by his side pinned into place because if he remove them, he will fall back down and possibly break his back. 

Francis’ strong hands are secure and safe as he made sure Chris could stay in this position. Normal humans would soon get tired in this position due to the immense amount of power it needs on a long term basis but Francis is the Demon King, his physical strength is incomparable. His dick kissed Chris’ entrance and he looked down at Chris. “Ready kitten? Make sure to drink it all up.” Chris at first didn’t understand but the moment he entered, the slick that was storing up in his ass all spilled out like a stream and onto Chris’ face, what else could Chris not understand?

Chris is breaking down, there’s no way he would stretch out his tongue and accept this like a dog. He closed his eyes, pursed his lips and turned his head to the side. The pleasure in his ass and prostate was unbearable as the heated rod drilled in, as time goes on, he could see white spots behind his eyelids and his mouth opened on its own, spilling out jutted moans and broken sentences of plead for Francis to stop. Everytime Franklin thrusts in, his slick was splattered all over the sheets and onto his face, everytime Franklin pulls out, the slick inside spilled out, Chris’ face is wet with slick and with his mouth opened, some of the slick eventually dripped into his mouth. “Slick taste good? Kitten, I know you love it.” Francis looked down at Chris and he reached a hand down to caress Chris’s face, turning him to look at him. Th red eyes looking down on him was warm and gentle compared to the sharp movements of his hips, in this position, Francis was like the Lord from above the skies, looming down on him. Chris closed his eyes but his mouth stayed open, tolerating. 

“Come on, stick out your tongue. It will feel good.” Chris dizzy mind once again betrayed him and he listened to Francis, his tongue sticking out. “Look at me.” This command made Chris look at him, allowing his tongue to directly face the slick that’s raining down on him. “Taste good, doesn’t it? It taste good.” The first was more of a gentle assurance but the second was like a command, as if he wanted to rewrite Chris’ mind. Francis started to pound harder into Chris. “Ha...ah..ha...ha…” With his tongue out, all Chris could do was pant to the Francis’ increase in speed that brought him immense pleasure. 

Chris could feel his stomach clenching and on default he knew he was about to cum, but this position gave him no room for movement so all he could do was take what Francis gave him. “Ahhhhh….hah...” There was a consciousness within him fighting against his instincts. His tongue trembling as slick flowed down his throat, the smell of it flaring up his nostrils. He couldn’t think anymore, all he could think of was sex, Master, slick, cum and orgasm. Chris had no idea, all this is now deeply imprinted in his mind, even if he want to resist, his body will automatically get into action. 

“Ah...so naughty, licking up your own slick.” The comment flipped a switch on Chris and his mind was instantly awaken, but the shame somehow aroused him and he came. His cock spurted come onto his face and Francis aimed his last thrust onto Chris’ prostate. His hot cum burned his prostate and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, instantly orgasming from behind. Slick spilled from his ass to his face when Francis retreated, the amount horrid compared to the ones he had before.

Francis turned his body around, letting Chris put his leg down and pressed himself flat on Chris, his hand reached to confine Chris’ hands on top of his head. The other hand scraped the cum and slick littered all over Chris’ face and guided them all to his slacked mouth. Francis couldn’t help but stuffed his finger inside Chris’ mouth when Chris refused to swallow on his own will. He stirred up the cum and slick, his finger pad going over Chris’ tongue,forcing him to taste it. Francis leaned in and gave him a kiss, his tongue hoking onto Chris’ tongue and pushing the liquid into his throat. “Hmmm…” Both of them moaned into the kiss and all of a sudden, Chris felt like slick and cum doesn’t taste that bad.

“Clean my cock.” Francis moved to the edge of the bed and watched as Chris crawled down the bed, onto his knees in front of him. After a few more times, Chris isn’t denying the truth anymore. He had no choice, if he don’t do as he says, he will die. He leaned forward and started to service Franklin. As Franklin’s cock hardened, the heat in Chris’ stomach roared into life and the slick also started to drip down his ass, some streamed down his cock making him shiver.

“So wet.” Chris whimpered when he felt Franklin’s rough boot material push against his hole.   
Franklin started to thrust into Chris, not too rough but not too gentle, just right to make Chris tear up from the assault on his throat. “Turn around.” Franklin stood up, his hard cock leaving Chris’ mouth. Chris obeyed, his teeth clenched. Franklin easily inserted his dick into Chris but he never moved, just staying in there. His last string of pride had been constantly picked on in the past hour and even though he obeys, he still have hope for escape, the hope that someone will save him. 

Francis was unable to see his face, but being one with Chris now through the mark, he can clearly feel Chris’ unbending attitude. He smirked, he was confident that he could break Chris. “Please…Master.” Chris mumbled, the words he had been saying for the past hour still hard for him to say in his right mind. Francis slowly started to move but the speed was incredibly slow compared to before, it was torturing also as he knew all the right places to hit and had decided to dodge them all once and for all. The slick is dripping down onto the floor like a tap was closed loosely. The squelching sound evident in the quiet room that seemed to be louder than the low groans from Francis and soft restrained moans from Chris. The heat that is clouding up had reminded Chris that he is about to go crazy again, he knew that once he is in heat, logic wouldn’t work and he wouldn’t think anymore. All would be in Francis’ control. The speed never changed but the strength put into every thrust seemed to have gotten stronger, as if he was focused on breeding him rather than fucking him. The slow speed so sensual that Chris felt as if he could feel every vein drag on his inner walls.

“Master…” The sigh turned out to be sexier than he intended it to, it was like a small whimper mixed with a moan filled with seductive connotations. “Hmm.” Francis answered and wrapped his arm around Chris’ chest, pulling him back to have his back against his chest. “Please fuck me harder…” Chris wriggled his ass uncomfortably when Francis grinded in circles. “Why?” Francis played with his nipples gently and his tongue licking the outline of his ears. “Ass...hmph...itches…” Francis moved the hand from his nipple to the place they were connected, the slick instantly wetting his fingers. “Here? That’s not your ass, it’s your PUSSY.” At the last word, Francis covered Chris’ nose and mouth with his wet hand, making him smell nothing but his own slick. “Smell it, remember this smell well.” With his hands still on Chris’ face, he quickened the pace on his hips and every forward movement of his hips knocked the breath out of Chris, making his mind dizzier.

“Smell good? Wanna lick it? Savour it and I will fuck you properly.” During his state, Chris brain is filled with dick and his Master’s commands, there was no shame and this feeling once again plucked on his weak string of common sense, nearly breaking it. Just tonight… Chris thought and once he thought it through, there was no more burdens and his hands grabbed Francis’ hand, holding on it as he licked and kissed on it. “Tell me, does it taste good?” Francis kept his promise and his harmless thrusts turned to Chris’ prostate. “Ah! Good, taste good.” Chris moaned and placed his cheek onto Francis’ palm, feeling the warmth of it warming his cheek. “Want more?” Chris had no idea what he was saying but he nodded without thinking.

The hand on his cheek moved down and he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt one of the fingers poke at the connected area. The slick is continuously dripping down, giving lubrication to the invading finger. Not to hide anything at this rate, Chris could admit he had never felt so good in his entire life, the feeling of being needed so roughly made him feel important. This thought switched Chris on and he starts to move his ass to meet Francis’ thrusts but was also to try to make Francis’ finger go in. To his disappointment, the finger gave up halfway and the hand came back up to him, the slick still dripping from his hand and Chris didn’t know what hit him but before his mind could think, he stretched out his tongue and tried to catch the dripping slick.

“Hahaha, wonderful kitten, you are just so perfect.” As Chris licked his hand, Francis leaned down and licked his cheek, his hips snapping harder at this erotic sight. “Here’s your reward.” Francis turned Chris’ head, his mouth meeting his and his tongue dominating Chris’ like what they are doing now. His wet hand heading down to Chris’ hard boner and stroked him, his dick in Chris hitting all the places he knew that could make Chris cum. “Remember, do as I say and you will feel good.” Chris moaned as a response and his cock spurted out white ribbons. “Master...behind...please.” Francis was taken by surprise, but complied, and milked Chris’ prostate. 

Sitting back onto the bed, Francis glanced at the boneless Chris on the floor, the later’s body still shaking. “Lick your mess off the floor, you love slick don’t you?” Francis pointed to the puddle by his feet and his red eyes observed Chris. Chris turned around, his body not allowing him energy to even straighten up so all he could do was to crawl on his elbows and knees like a dog. “Come on, you love the taste.” The husky voice completely brainwashing Chris in his most vulnerable state. His head moved down and he licked the tile, he had done this before in his controlled state and though he lost that part of the memory, the feeling is still there. A rush of satisfaction and joy washed into him at the same action, forcing his body to remember the pleasure back then.

He gradually started to moan softly at the smell that is surrounding him. Francis watched the man underneath him and started to stroke his own member. “Slut.” The degrading name made Chris tremble as he moaned louder, his licking never faltered. “What else are you? Only sluts lick their own slick.” Chris’ eyes teared up but he couldn’t deny, what he is doing now is exactly like what he said but his body is not listening. Goddamnit, he is getting used to the smell of his own slick and he is actually greedily taking it in. What is wrong with him!

“Enough.” Francis grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up from the floor and lightly patted his cheeks when he whimpered. “Don’t worry, you will get something in your mouth.” Only when he started to gulp, did Chris realize that he had his tongue out all this time. His face heated up at this information. Francis roughly pulled Chris to his cock and made him face it. “This smell, tell me, which one is better.” Without the hand holding his hair, Chris fell onto Francis’ crotch, his nose in line with his cock. “Ha...ah...smells good.” Chris stuck out his tongue, trying to reach it. The smell immediately pulled Chris from his ashamed self to the state he was in before, the slut that got turned on by the smell of his own slick. 

Francis generously let Chris lick his cock, worshipping it as he refuses to let it go. “Cum...ha…” Chris sucked on the cock like it was a lolipop. Cock. Cock. Cock. Dick. Cum. Was all Chris thought about, his eyes reflected nothing but the rock hard member in front of him. Francis patted Chris’ head, his fingers soothing through Chris’ hair as he watched his little kitten sucked on his hard on hungrily. He had been letting his kitten do whatever he wanted but to make this tattooed to his mind, he still needs to do more. Shit, this kitten is making it hard for him. He pulled Chris away, keeping him a few centimeters away from his cock, far enough so Chris couldn’t touch it but definitely close enough for Chris to watch and smell his cock. He stroked his cock with his other hand and made sure Chris is watching. “Ah-hah, Master, cum, cock…” Chris stuck out his tongue but he could only touch Francis’ fingers, just a little bit until his cock. “Smell, watch, remember this taste and smell. Ngh.” Francis groaned after a few minutes and he came onto Chris’s face.

He took hold of his cock and traced Chris’ lips with the tip of it, making the remaining cum to smear itself on his lips and when Chris licked the sensitive tip, Francis moaned deeply. Francis pushed the cum on Chris’ face into his mouth and when he started to suck on his fingers. He leaned in to give Chris his favourite tongue kiss. “You’ve done well, remember the smell and lick. Got it?” A chuckle echoed in the room.


End file.
